bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow of Naga (AU:WS)
The Shadow of Naga is the third episode in Bakugan AU: Wavern's Story and the first of various episodes that feature an original brawl. The episode was first published as Brawl 3 on May 29, 2019. If you haven't read the episode yet, then you can follow the link, here. Plot Dan Kuso is challenged to a brawl by Akira, which he willingly accepts as a break from Shuji and Masquerade. Meanwhile, Masquerade finds an upset brawler named Rikimaru and decides to take him under his wing by giving him an Aquos Siege and telling him to be Dan's opponent for the next day. Brawls Dan Kuso vs. Akira Dan and Akira place down their first Gate Cards. TURN 01 * Akira played Aurelus Robotallion onto Dan's Gate Card. * Robotallion Power Level: 300Gs. TURN 02 * Dan played Pyrus Falconeer onto Robotallion's Card. * Falconeer Power Level: 310Gs. * Akira activates an Ability Card, Earth Power. * Robotallion: 300 -> 350 * Dan activates the Gate Card, Wall Lock. * Robotallion: 350 -> 300 * Akira can no longer play Ability Cards this turn. * Falconeer wins the battle. * Akira's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Dan HSP: 0 -> 50 TURN 03 * Akira sets a new Gate Card where Dan's card was originally. * Akira plays Aurelus Manion onto the new card. * Manion Power Level: 350Gs TURN 04 * Dan plays Pyrus Falconeer onto Manion's Card. * Dan activates an Ability Card, Fire Wall. * Manion: 350 -> 300 * Akira activates the Gate Card, Positive Delta. * Falconeer: 310 -> 110 * Manion wins the battle. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Akira HSP: 0 -> 100 TURN 05 * Akira plays Manion onto the last card on the field. TURN 06 * Dan plays a new Gate Card to the right of Manion. * Dan plays Pyrus Griffon onto his Gate Card. * Griffon Power Level: 330Gs TURN 07 * Akira plays Aurelus Centipoid onto Griffon's Card. * Centipoid's Power Level: 340Gs * Dan activates the Gate Card, Lava Field. * Griffon: 330 -> 410 * Akira activates an Ability Card, Rock Freeze. * Griffon: 410 -> 330 * Centipoid wins the battle. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 1 * Akira HSP: 100 -> 300 TURN 08 * Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto Manion's Card. * Wavern Power Level: 350Gs * Akira activates the Gate Card, Quicksand Freeze. * Dan activates an Ability Card, Boosted Dragon. * Wavern: 350 -> 450 * Wavern wins the battle. * Akira's Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 1 * Wavern remains on the card due to Quicksand Freeze's effect. TURN 09 * Akira plays Aurelus Centipoid onto Quicksand Freeze. * Akira plays an Ability Card, Terra Crunch. * Centipoid: 340 -> 440 * Wavern: 450 -> 350 * Dan plays an Ability Card, Fire Tornado. * Wavern: 350 -> 450 * Centipoid: 440 -> 340 * Wavern wins the battle. * Akira's Bakugan Remaining: 1 -> 0 * Dan's HSP: 50 -> 450 FINAL RESULTS: Dan Kuso wins | Akira loses Canon Differences WARNING, the following is considered a Spoiler for the chapter. If you haven't read it yet, please do to understand what you're about to see. * In this episode, Akira challenges Dan to a brawl instead of Shuji using a Haos Deck. * Where in most Bakugan Battles on the show, Quicksand Freeze seemed to have the added effect of keeping a player from using Ability Cards. As this was not mentioned in the original show nor the effect saying so on any official Bakugan page, Dan was allowed to play cards that don't require much movement of the Bakugan itself. * Runo's partner has been switched to Haos Lumagrowl from Gundalian Invaders as an attempt to introduce Bakugan from later seasons into the AU (mostly from the creator taking the best Bakugan from seasons outside of his favorite OG 78 Episode Run (Season 1 and Half of Season 2)). Category:Episodes Category:Wavern's Story